


Seven Years In The Making

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hook up that's been seven years in the making</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years In The Making

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Seven Years In The Making  
> Pairing: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: A hook up that's been seven years in the making  
> Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Teen Wolf, Stiles/Danny, first time.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny glances up from between Stiles' legs. "Are you patting my head, dude?"

"Shit. Sorry, Danny, never know what to do with my hands."

Danny smiles. "Guess that satisfies my curiosity. I'm glad you're not still dying to be devirginised."

Stiles shakes his head. "Nope. My virginity went to one of Lydia's cousins at her 21st, Alex."

"Boy Alex or girl Alex?"

"Girl, but there's been guys too. I'd welcome your critique when I return the favor though."

Danny presses a kiss to Stiles' thigh before resuming the blowjob.

Afterwards Stiles discovers that Danny wasn't lying about loving to cuddle.


End file.
